A Match Made In Coruscant
by blue.eyes.of.steel
Summary: Aaliyah Neberrie and Luke Skywalker do not get along. He is a hero and she is his sister's closest advisor. Together, they must help rebuild the republic...without killing each other first.


A Match Made in Coruscant: a Luke Skywalker tale

Chapter 1: The Aftermath

(A/N…it all belongs to LucasFilms…except Aaliyah and few choice inventions of my own)

Luke Skywalker sighed as he surveyed the damage over the galaxy. Grumbling, he switched of the hologram of the nearby galaxies and their destruction and stalked out of the small room into the Throne Room on Alderaan. Queen Leia, his sister, was seated on her elegant throne, consulting, or rather arguing, with her husband, Han. The two had been instantly attracted when they had first met months ago, but had masked it in continuous arguments at every opportunity. Finally, they had realized their true feelings and soon afterwards, they had wed. Leia was expecting their first child and Han was acting incredibly nervous about it. Han Solo, one of the best pilots Luke had ever met, was not used to have responsibilities. Other than his magnificent starship and his co-pilot, Chewbacca, he had no other life. However, when he had met Luke and later Leia, he had been drawn into the great battle against the Empire. All of a sudden, Han had lots of responsibilities placed upon him, but, thankfully, he had handled them well. However, when he and Leia had wed, the responsibility of Kingship was given to him.

Han had put his foot down, literally, at that. He would not accept the full responsibilities of that office, but he would take the title. Leia and Han had several late-night arguments that Luke had lain awake listening to over that issue. In the end, Han won that argument and he continued to be a pilot and rarely went into state affairs. Leia handled her role as Queen of Alderaan with grace and elegance, just like she had always done as Princess. She had seen her planet through everything, including its destruction. But with the end of the Empire and the rebirth of the Republic, Alderaan had seen its own rebirth. With both Luke and Leia's Force power, they had used the powerful energy source to recreate a life-size replica of the original Alderaan and there it was that Leia ruled.

Soon afterwards, Luke had left Alderaan and traveled back to the Dagobah system to visit the old home of Yoda, the wisest Jedi that Luke had ever known. Yoda had trained Luke to use his Jedi skills and, when Luke was ready to face the Dark Side, Yoda has died. Luke wanted to visit the late Jedi's grave again before he set off on whatever missions carried him across the galaxies. Luke had traveled mostly on diplomatic missions, surveying damage, and helping to restore a bit of peace and order on the star systems. People had been in a panic during the war against the Empire and when the evil Emperor had been killed, their freedom was a release from bondage. Sadly, Luke's father had also died. Anakin Skywalker was once one of the greatest Jedi, but he had been seduced by the Dark Side with the help of Darth Sidious, who Anakin had thought was his friend, the Chancellor. Anakin had cast aside his name and become the fearsome Darth Vader. Vader had helped his master, the Emperor, take over the galaxy, and build the plans for the Death Star, a fearsome and altogether evil weapon that would destroy everything in its path. Luke, Leia, Han and a number of other pilots and Rebels had worked together to end the Emperor's tyranny.

In the end, it had worked and everything was free again, but Anakin Skywalker, formerly Darth Vader, had died in the attack. Anakin had wanted to look upon the face of his son, fully knowing that to do so he would have to take off his mask, the only thing that kept him alive. In the tender moment when they had both looked upon each other's faces as father and son, Luke saw years of torment and grief in his father's face. But beneath that pain, there were memories of another time, one of peace and of love. Luke would have given anything to be able to hear those tales, but Anakin Skywalker had drawn his last breath and the great Jedi was dead. Luke bit his lip at the memory of the father he never knew. He recalled the instant he learned that Darth Vader was his father, Anakin Skywalker.

Luke smiled a bit as he watched Han and Leia continue to argue. He remembered when Yoda had told him that Leia was his sister, his twin. It felt like so long ago. It had been nearly 5 years, but the memories were as fresh as if it had been yesterday. Luke had only recently returned from the newly erected Coruscant, a city that had once been the capital of the systems and the center of the Jedi temple. Luke had gone to the opening of the new temple and seen over its build and management. Afterwards, he had walked through the city. The Force rippled through him and, to his surprise; he found that many of the young children and some of the old, possessed the micro-organisms that set apart those linked heavily with the Force. He had talked with them and they had decided to join Luke in the temple and restore the Jedi order. The students, the Padawans as they were called, were coming along well, and Luke had also managed to find several adult Jedi who taught the younger ones.

This had given Luke the opportunity to come back to Alderaan and visit his sister and Han. Luke cleared his throat and Leia and Han stopped and looked over at him. "You know, I come miles from the temple to visit you two and all you ever do is bicker. Will you two ever change?" Luke asked a joke and a smile in his voice. Han smirked. "Well, Luke, you are intruding on our humble abode and therefore are entitled to hearing all the mumbo that goes on," the pilot replied smartly. Leia smacked her husband on the arm and looked at Luke, a smile playing on her lips. "I'm sorry, Luke, but this is rather an important issue: with this baby, be it boy or girl, it _will_ matter whether he or she gets the west of east wing of the palace!" Leia informed Luke, a chuckle sounding. Han rolled his eyes. "Who cares? The kid won't notice whether it's in the north or south for a few years anyway. We could stick it in the kitchen and it'd be happy," Han countered. Leia looked enraged. "Han Solo, how dare you suggest such a thing!" she cried her shoulder squaring and her face enraged. Han smirked. "Leia Skywalker Solo, how dare you try and intimidate me with your petty angry face! I know inside you are just dying to plant a kiss on my gorgeous lips," Han said, matter-of-factly, grabbing Leia and kissing her deeply. Luke grimaced and rolled his eyes. "Married couples," he muttered and left them to their love fest. Luke wandered through the elegant hallways of the Alderaan palace, nodding and smiling at the people who walked by. His brown cloak swirled over the marble floor and contrasted well with the tan tunic that all Jedi wore underneath. His lightsaber hung on left side, swaying delicately and Luke held it firmly out of habit.

The Jedi knight made his way through the twists and turns of the palace into the fresh air in the gardens. The scents of the fresh flowers and other aromas turned his head. Luke breathed them in, sighing deeply. He turned around, his arms wide, turning in a wide circle. A giggle sounded. Luke opened his eyes. He spotted a woman standing amidst the rose bushes, a dagger in her hand. Her green eyes were playfully and her smile infectious. Luke stared at her. She continued to laugh as Luke dropped his hands and cleared his throat. "That is an interesting dance you do, milord," she said. Luke tried to place her accent. It was not one he heard, or at least he couldn't remember. Somehow her voice sounded familiar. He continued to stare at the maiden who smiled. "Perhaps you will teach it to me one day," she said, raising an eyebrow. Luke smiled hesitantly, not realizing she was joking until she burst into giggles again. Luke blushed and tried to hide his head, but the maiden came towards him. "You need not be afraid to show your embarrassment, milord. 'Tis a natural thing," she said. Luke straightened and coughed. "Might I know the name of the lady with the patronizing tongue?" Luke asked. The woman raised an eyebrow and her mouth opened slightly. "Patronizing? You may have my name if I may have the name of the lord who is so taut and somber," she replied, hints of anger in her voice. Luke stepped back, a bit surprised. "Luke Skywalker, Jedi," he introduced, bowing.

The maiden curtsied. "Aaliyah Neberrie, handmaiden," she replied. Luke nodded and Aaliyah smiled slightly. "Aaliyah, there you are!" a woman's voice called out from the pillars marking the entrance to the gardens. Luke turned and looked in surprise. "Leia, what are you doing here?" he asked, his jaw slack. Leia raised an eyebrow. "Well, Luke, it is my garden after all. I see you have had the pleasure of meeting my handmaiden," Leia said, gesturing towards Aaliyah. Luke nodded. "Yes, we had…an interesting conversation," he said, turning back towards Aaliyah, who was smirking. Leia embraced her, kissing her forehead. "I am glad you have returned, my friend. It had been negligent here without you," the Queen said smiling broadly. Aaliyah bowed her head, curtsying gracefully. "I can only stay away for so long, your Majesty," she replied respectfully. Leia chuckled and Luke just stood there, still a bit surprised at what a small world it was. Aaliyah pressed a hand on Leia's growing stomach. "How is the new babe?" she asked, pressing an ear to the place where the baby was growing and smiling. Luke raised an eyebrow at this, but Leia gave him a warning glance. "The child is beginning to kick. I think he or she knows it'll be coming out soon," Leia admitted, grimacing as an obvious kick happened. Aaliyah looked up at Leia. "It's a girl," she said simply. Leia looked puzzled. "A girl, you're sure?" she asked trembling. Aaliyah nodded. Leia grabbed her brother and handmaiden into a hug. "I'm having a girl!" Leia cried and practically choked Luke and Aaliyah who were both struggling to free themselves. "That's wonderful, Leia, but you're choking me," Luke said strangled.

Leia looked down and released her two friends. "I need to tell Han," Leia cried, gathering her skirts and running into the palace. Luke watched her go with a bemused expression. "What do you find so funny, Jedi?" Aaliyah asked, her voice a bit annoyed. Luke turned back to her. "Not that it concerns you, handmaiden, but it is my sister that bemuses me this afternoon," he said tartly. Aaliyah looked surprised. "Humph," she uttered and gathered the skirts of her yellow gown and gliding out of the garden, her head high. Luke watched her like a hawk, a smile on his face. "I'm sorry, milady," he whispered.

Leia hurried down the corridor, her hair and petticoats swirling behind her. She ran into the Throne Room where Han was lounging on her throne. She placed her hands on her hips at his arrogant pose. "Han, you rascal pilot, get out of my throne!" she ordered, a smile broad on her lips. Han rolled his eyes. "Anything for you, my Queen," he said, grudgingly. Leia smiled and leapt into his arms. "Han, we're having a girl!" she cried, kissing his neck. Han held Leia, his brain processing her announcement. "A what?" he stammered. Leia rolled her eyes and stepped back. "A girl, Han Solo, a female species made from of our nights of married frivolity," Leia informed him, laughter in her voice. "I know what a girl is, Leia! I mean…oh never mind," Han tried to explain. Leia giggled and kissed him tenderly. "I know what you meant, Han, you darling you. But yes, we're having a girl," Leia cried happily. Han smiled broadly, sweeping Leia in his arms, twirling her in a circle, his laughter ecstatic.

Luke watched them from the doorway, chuckling to himself. "What do you find so amusing, Jedi?" Aaliyah asked, appearing suddenly. Luke jumped at her voice, causing a smile to spread across her face. Luke glared at her, not answering her question, not yet. "Where did you come from? Do you always sneak up on people?" he demanded. Aaliyah smirked. "Yes," she confirmed, nodding. Luke scoffed as he turned back to watch Han and Leia. "Don't you think those two are…overdoing it a bit?" he asked, pointing at the couple who was laughing maniacally and twirling around the room. Aaliyah raised an eyebrow as if Luke was the one overdoing it. "No, I don't think so at all. They understand the importance of their baby and its impact on the galaxies. This child will be the start of a new and hopefully better generation, one which all of our hopes are rested on," Aaliyah explained. Luke looked skeptical. Aaliyah sighed. "You, Jedi, may hide away in your temple, but the rest of us in the real world have a goal and Republic to live for," she told the Jedi knight, her eyes cold. Luke turned to her in surprise. "Am I to understand you are finding me arrogant?" he asked. Aaliyah blushed and looked down at the floor. "I meant no disrespect, milord," she murmured, remembering her place. Luke smiled and lifted her chin to look into his gray eyes. "It is no trouble, Aaliyah, I find your obvious distain for me refreshing," Luke admitted, chuckling a bit. Aaliyah smiled, but a joke was hidden in her features. "Obvious? I was trying so hard to hide it," she said, her eyes wide and innocent.


End file.
